


Dream has added you to a group

by IndigoNotBlue_1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Sexuality Crisis, The feral boys are so gay but also dumb, absolutely NOTHING sexual infront of the minors, couldn’t think of a title, dream is a simp for george but is also in denial, george is a confused asexual, its 3 am send help, lots of sex jokes like actually, no sexual jokes with the minors, sapnap is literally so horny all the time, texting fic, thats gross, their like super sexual in this seriously, there’s prob gonna be some angst bc why not?, this is literally not funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNotBlue_1/pseuds/IndigoNotBlue_1
Summary: Dream created a groupDream changed group name : Sex havers + sapnapSapnap : i’ll have you know i have plenty of sexSapnap : with your mom404George : pop off?Honkkarl : get it igDream : i feel personally attacked:/Quack : you shouldDream : make out sesh?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun cus i’m tired of thinking of one shot ideas:/ this will probably be updated a lot more frequently as well:))

**Dream created a group**

**Dream changed group name : Sex havers + sapnap**

Sapnap : i’ll have you know i have plenty of sex

Sapnap : with your mom 

404George : pop off?

Honkkarl : get it ig

Dream : i feel personally attacked:/

Quack : you should

Dream : make out sesh?

Quack : si papi

Dream : *kisses aggressively*

Quack : *kisses back with big juicy badonkadonk lips*

Sapnap : karl...?

Quack : don’t interrupt us bitch

Honkkarl : yes sapdaddy

Sapnap : wanna have sex so i can give you sloppy toppy?

Honkkarl : No because i give sloppy toppy?

Sapnap : but karl...

Honkkarl : but sapnap...

404George : dms? ever heard of them? 

Dream : no but i heard of your juicy piece of ass

404George : i actually hate you

Sapnap : are we abt to have a foursome rn?

Quack : Sapnap... did you forget abt me?

Quack : i thought we had something

Quack : guess not:(

404George : No one likes you quackity

Quack : any askers?

Dream : literally 0 askers

Honkkarl : you’re dogwater, literally dogwater 

Sapnap : george ngl you’re literally so sexy pls have hardcore sex with me

Honkkarl : :(

Sapnap : don’t worry karl you can join

Honkkarl : :)

Quack : i cant believe you guys:( i thought we were polying it out?

Dream : flatty patty

Quack : you did not just go there you motherfucker

404George : i think he did tho?

Dream : george come to america so we can kiss:(

404George : you’re not putting your crusty lips anywhere near mine 

Dream : why are you so mean to me?

404George : because your a bitch

Quack : george swearing? 

Sapnap : everyone get the screenshots 

_*Honkkarl took a screenshot*_

_*Sapnap took a screenshot*_

_*Quack took a screenshot*_

_*Dream took a screenshot*_

404George : oh fuck me-

Dream : gladly;)

404George : not what i meant but ok

Dream : literally come to america rn

404George : *steals plane*

Quack : criminal george was found?

Honkkarl : criminal george is hot

Sapnap : george literally join our poly rn

404George : only if you leave it first 

Sapnap : why do you hate me:(

404George : why are you literally so musty?

Sapnap : you’re just jealous 

404George : of what?

404George : the fact that you literally cant shower?

Sapnap : no you’re jealous of my giant badonkadonk ass

Honkkarl : it’s true

Honkkkarl : it’s huge

Sapnap : karl literally let me give you sloppy toppy rn

Honkkarl : who says i cant top?

Dream : you’re literally a bottom?

Honkkarl : says you

Dream : excuse me?

Quack : oop-

Sapnap : he didn’t just...

404George : i think he did...

Dream : Karl i’m omw to your house rn

Honkkarl : should i be scared?

Dream : yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls writing this is actually fun- also i have no life so expect daily updates lol

**Dream created a group**

**Dream added Quack, Honkkarl, and Sapnap**

Dream : george is literally hot-

Dream : like actually really hot

Sapnap : ??

Dream : literally send me help 

Dream : i cant stop thinking abt him

Quack : idk that’s kinda sus man:/

Dream : EXACTLY 

Dream : BUT LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN HIM-

Honkkarl : dream? do you like guys?

Dream : i’m not sure...

Dream : i mean i’ve only ever dated girls but i wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of dating a guy

Honkkarl : well if you feel that way for george you should tell him

Honkkarl : but only when your sure you like guys

Dream : what if he doesn’t feel the same way ?

Sapnap : dude he definitely likes you

Quack : it’s true 

Honkkarl : oh yeah he def likes you 

Honkkarl : and even if he doesn’t it’s not like he’s gonna completely ignore you

Sapnap : trust us dream

Sapnap : you’ll be fine

Dream : thanks guys ily

Honkkarl: ilyt 

Sapnap : love you brother

Quack : ig i love you too:/

**Private Messages between Dream & George**

Dream : hey george, can we talk?

404George : oh yeah, is everything ok?

Dream : everything’s fine i just feel like i should tell you something...

404George : oh ok:]

Dream : Ok so i’m not really good at this feeling stuff but basically i’ve been questioning my sexually for quite a while now... but anyway i really like you george, like a lot. 

404George : wait are you srs 

Dream : yeah i am...

404George : dream i like you a lot too

404George : i’m really happy you told me so i didn’t have to lol

Dream : wait what does this mean than? 

404George : it means whatever you want it to mean

Dream : boyfriends?

404George : boyfriends:]

**Dream, Quack, Honkkarl, and Sapnap**

Dream : I FUCKING DID IT

honkkarl : AND?

Dream : IM NO LONGER A SINGLE BITCH

Sapnap : WOOOOOO

Quack : LETS FUCKING GOOO

Honkkarl : LITERALLY POPPING OFF

Dream : I AM I AM


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote three chapters today- it’s pop off time

**Sex havers + Sapnap**

Sapnap : dream literally come to my room rn

Sapnap : i want to have hardcore sex with you

Dream : literally on my way rn?

Quack : karl

Honkkarl : yes?

Quack : dream and sap are making me lonely 

Quack : come over

honkkarl : already in the car?

404George : *cries in travel ban*

Quack : *laughs at George*

Dream : dw george you can have hardcore sex with me and sap when the travel ban lifts

404George : sapnap is gross

Sapnap : george pls just love me?

Sapnap : we can have bunk beds

404George : you disgust me

Sapnap : :(

Dream : sap literally come back i wasn’t done

Sapnap : yes daddy dream

404George : *gags*

Quack : c’mon george we all know you love it

404George : i hate all of you

Honkkarl : :(

404George : except you karl

Honkkarl : :)

Sapnap : george you’re literally so mean to me

404George : i wonder why

Sapnap : george i just wanna have hardcore sex with you

Sapnap : i’ll even let you top

George : i always top

Dream : ...

Sapnap : ...

Quack : ...

Honkkarl : ...

404George : KARL YOU’RE LITERALLY A BOTTOM STFU

Honkkarl : :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex havers + Sapnap**

Honkkarl : aye fit check 

_*Honkkarl sent an image*_

Sapnap : karl you are literally so sexy and hot give me sloppy toppy rn

Honkkarl : i thought i was a bottom?

Sapnap : i lied karl

Sapnap : pls i want to have hardcore sex

Honkkarl : no<3

Sapnap : WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME

404George : guess

Sapnap : george you’re a bitch

404George : your mom disagrees 

Dream : ...

Quack : george with the comebacks holy shit

Sapnap : your all shit

404George : you’re*

Dream : love you too sap<3

Sapnap : shut up and get on mc

Sapnap : i’m pulling a tommy and destroying george’s shit

404George : there’s literally nothing for you to destroy- you stole all of it

Sapnap : FUCK OFF

**Dream added BigManTommy69 to the group**

BigManTommy69 : AYE BIG MAN TOMMY IS HERE

Sapnap : hi tommy

BigManTommy69 : ew sapnap

**BigManTommy69 left the group**

Sapnap : that little bitch

Sapnap : does he have any pets on the smp?

Honkkarl : NO

Sapnap : :(

**Dream added BigManTommy69 to the group**

BigManTommy69 : sapnap, did you know your a bitch?

Sapnap : thanks tommy

Quack : why is the child here?

BigManTommy69 : I AM NOT A CHILD

BigManTommy69 : I AM A VERY BIG MAN

BigManTommy69 : I CAN GET MARRIED 

404George : who would marry you?

BigManTommy69 : Georgenotfound you are old

404George : ok chommyinnit 

Honkkarl : wait why’s tommy here?

**BigManTommy69 added Tubbees to the group**

Tubbees : hi?

BigManTommy69 : Tubbo you are very wise pls tell these old men that i am not a child

Tubbees : i’m very confused 

Tubbees : i’m adding Ranboo 

**Tubbees added RanbooTalks to the group**

404George : what is happening?

Dream : idk 

RanbooTalks : why am i here?

Tubbees : HI RANBOO 

BigManTommy69 : i don’t like you ranboo 

BigManTommy69 : you are shit

RanbooTalks : love you too tommy

BigManTommy69: shut up

Sapnap : WHAT IS HAPPENING 

BigManTommy69: Sapnap, you are even shittier than Ranboo 

Dream : any truers 

Quack : true

Honkkarl : true

404George : true x1000

Sapnap : wow guys i feel so loved

BigManTommy69 : no love here, only hate


	5. Chapter 5

**BigManTommy69 Changed group name : sapnap’s a bitch**

BigManTommy69 : this group is almost as shit as ranboo 

RanbooTalks : WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME

Sapnap : trust me i get it dude

**BigManTommy69 added WilbySoot to the group**

**BigManTommy69 added Technoblade to the group**

WilbySoot : wtf is this?

Quack : why are you here?

WilbySoot : oh well hello to you as well 

Technoblade : i was literally burning an orphanage what do you want

Sapnap : take me with you

Technoblade : no

Sapnap : :(

Tubbees : hello wilbur:)

Tubbees : i saw a bee today 

Tubbees : it stung me but it’s ok

WilbySoot : that’s great tubs:)

WilbySoot : tommy, why did you add us

BigManTommy69 : because sapnap is a bitch and this group is boring as fuck

WilbySoot : fair enough 

404George : can y’all literally shut up

404George : i’m trying to sleep

Technoblade: i’m an english major but like- sleeping that much can’t be healthy 

404George : literally shut up

Dream : wow someones angry 

404George : dream literally fly me to you

404George : i want kisses

WilbySoot : ...

Technoblade : are we interrupting something?

BigManTommy69 : GEORGE AND DREAM DATING CONFIRMED?! (*SHOCKED*)

Dream : yes

RanbooTalks: wait really?

404George : Yes, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP

BigManTommy69 : POGGERS

Honkkarl : i’m not sure what’s happening but i want everyone to know that i am not responsible 

Honkkarl : i blame george 

404George : yeah always blame the colorblind smh

Honkkarl : i’m literally colorblind too?

BigManTommy69 : haha gogy is colorblind 

BigManTommy69 : that is very funny to me

404George : at least i’m not a child

BigManTommy : I AM NOT A CHILD

Tubbees : yes you are

BigManTommy69 : FUCK YOU

Dream : fawk you

BigManTommy : dream you are literally so stupid 

Dream : dream you are lItErAlLy So StEwPiD

**BigManTommy69 left the group**

WilbySoot : finally-

**Quack added BigManTommy69 to the group**

WilbySoot : AH FUCK THIS

BigManTommy69 : I HEARD YOU WERE TALKING SHIT??

BigManTommy69 : DONT MAKE ME GET THE VLOG GUN

WilbySoot : i fucking destroyed your vlog gun gremlin child

BigManTommy : i actually hate you

WilbySoot : <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream removed Technoblade, WilbySoot, Tubbees, RanbooTalks and BigManTommy69**

**Dream changed group name : Sex havers +Sapnap**

Dream : can we all have hardcore sex now?

404George : did you just remove them all to ask for sex-?

Dream : yes?

Sapnap : god that’s so hot

Quack : Sapnap literally have sex with me rn

Quack : you too karl

Honkkarl : poly?

Sapnap : literally drive to texas rn before i cry

Dream : pics?

404George : 😀

Sapnap : anything for you daddy dream

404George : wtf is my life-

Honkkarl : dw george you can join the poly

404George : 😑

404George : suddenly i’m homophobic 

Dream: your literally gay?

404George : you turned me straight 

Dream : is this how i’m being broken up with?

404George : yes

Sapnap : george, will you have sex with me?

404George : no

Sapnap : will you pls reconsider?

404George : how do i leave 

**404George left the group**

Sapnap : Quackity wanna have hardcore sex?

Quack: literally on my way 

Honkkarl : wait for me

Sapnap : always sexy 

**Dream added 404George to the group**

Dream : hey lol *eats styrofoam*

**404George left the group**

Sapnap : L

Dream : die whore

Sapnap : *gasps*

**Dream added 404George to the group**

Dream : George can we make out now?

404George : no?

Honkkarl : george can i give you sloppy toppy?

404George : ykw, sure

Dream : WHAT

* * *

**Sapnap created a group**

**Sapnap added 404George, Quack and Dream**

Sapnap : i’m literally gay for karl?

Dream : is that supposed to be a question?

Dream : or a statement?

Sapnap : both?

Dream : ok sap

Dream: what led to this?

Quack : probably the fact that karl is unbelievably sexy

Sapnap: die

Sapnap : basically i kinda...

Sapnap : yk

Sapnap : anyway the entire time i was thinking abt karl 

Sapnap: and then i was like wait- that was poggers 

Dream : you did not just say poggers when referring to literally jacking off-

Quack : haha i do that-

404George : would you have sex with another male other then karl?

404George : or just karl?

Sapnap : i would probably have sex with anyone honestly 

Sapnap : fuck gender

Dream : you don’t have to label yourself yet

Dream : i went unlabeled for quite a while and just dated anyone i felt something for

Dream : but regardless of that i think you should tell karl 

Dream : if you truly have those feelings for him the better option is telling him staight forward, even if he rejects you

Dream : not saying he will

Sapnap : thanks y’all:)) ily

Dream : lyt<3

Quack : ^^

Sapnap : George?

404George : what

Sapnap : i love you:))

404George : simp

Quack : caught in 4k😀📸


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened quite a while ago but I thought it was funny lol

**Sex havers + Sapnap**

Dream : SAPNAP

Dream : DID YOU FUCKING KILL HENRY?

Sapnap : he simply fell from above

Dream : sapnap if you dont get your (very sexy) ass on this smp rn-

Dream : tommy's going ballistic

Dream : its worse than he normally is

Quack : sapnap your dead

Honkkarl : so dead

Sapnap : HE FELL

Sapnap : IT WASNT MY FAULT

Dream : YOU LITERALLY PULLED HIM OFF A BUILDING???

Sapnap : THERE WAS WATER??

Sapnap : NO ONE TOLD ME THE COW WAS DUMB 

**404George added BigManTommy69**

BigManTommy69 : YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY COW DUMB

BigManTommy69 : YOU DUMB ASS MOTHERFUCKER BITCH ASS MAN

Sapnap : AND WHAT IF I DID?

BigManTommy69 : DONT MAKE ME GET BAD BITCH HALO

**BigManTommy69 added MuffinHalo**

Sapnap : DO IT BITCH

MuffinHalo : AYE LANGUAGE ಠ_ಠ

Sapnap : LANGUAGE MY ASS

BigManTommy69 : BAD BITCH HALO SAPNAP KILLED HENRY

BigManTommy69 : LITERALLY KILLED HIM-

MuffinHalo : o_0

MuffinHalo : and your telling me because...?

Quack : OH SHIT 

404George : he got ya there tommy

BigManTommy69 : georgenotfound you are old and british

404George : your british too tommy

BigManTommy69 : at least im not old

Honkkarl : i mean... you are a child?

BigManTommy69 : I AM NOT A CHILD

BigManTommy69 : I AM A VERY BIG MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have a twt (@IndigoNotBlue_) you should follow me bc im sexy:) 
> 
> LOVE YA<33  
> MWAH


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex havers + Sapnap**

404George : i just watched a scary fucking movie

404George : i think my heart just fell out of my ass

Dream : aww did georgie watch Toy Story again?🥺🥺

Quack : WHAT BAJAJAJA

Dream : GEORGE FUCKING PISSED HIMSELF ONCE

Dream : BECAUSE OF TOY STORY

404George : i hate you

Honkkarl : HE DIDNT DENY IT

Sapnap : PISSBABY GOGY CONFIRMED???

404George : its scary ok-

404George : like they just start fucking talking and shit

Sapnap : george it’s a kids movie

Sapnap : it’s literally rated PG

404George : it shouldn’t be

404George : don’t even get me started on the fork

404George : he deserves to die

Dream : operation fork is a go🍴

Sapnap: yes sir

Dream : omg sapnap your so hot come have sex

Sapnap : omw daddy😫😫

Quack : next thing you know sapnaps gonna start saying UwU

Quack : gonna turn into fucking badboyhalo 

Sapnap : o_0

Honkkarl : owo

Dream : ^_^

404George : :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this book when i was so fucking delirious from my rona symptoms- why tf did i make sapnap so sexual like yo calm down holy shit

**Sex havers + Sapnap**

BigManTommy69 : guys i just saw a woman

BigManTommy69 : it was truly amazing 

Sapnap : your still here?

**BigManTommy69 removed Sapnap from the group**

BigManTommy69 : that’s better

Dream : ???

BigManTommy69 : dream you are dating george and that is funny

404George : why’s that?

BigManTommy69 : your old

Honkkarl : any truers?? 

**Private Messages between Sapnap and Dream**

Sapnap : dream

Sapnap : dream

Sapnap : DREAM

Sapnap : dream i can see your online 

Sapnap : ANSWER MEEE

Dream : HOLY SHIT WHAT?

Sapnap : add me back to the gc:))

Dream : i hate you

Sapnap : <33

**Sax havers + Sapnap**

**Dream added sapnap to the group**

BigManTommy69 : fuck you sapnap

Sapnap : literally what did i do

BigManTommy69 : WHAT DID YOU DO??

BigManTommy69 : YOU KILLED MY FUCKING COW??

Sapnap : I ALREADY TOLD YOU

Sapnap : HE FELL

BigManTommy69 : YOU HAD HIM ON A LEASH

Sapnap : there. was. water.

BigManTommy69 : you. are. a. bitch.

Sapnap : shoulda killed the damn cow sooner 

Dream : SAPNAP

BigManTommy69 : sapnap why tf is there a picture of your foot on my tl?

**Sapnap has left the group**

Honkkarl : pic?

Quack : ^^?

BigManTommy69 : fucking freaks

**BigManTommy69 has left the group**


End file.
